Boys and Girls
by dorkashi
Summary: AU discontinued


**Boys and Girls**

**Sacrificingly Written by Xian-pyon (and of course with the help of ever wonderful little doggy -smile-)**

**DISCLAIMER: _I don't own this anime. And thus, this ends._**

- - - -

_**Chapter One: Being An Indecipherable Rival**_

- - - -

"Good morning, class!" Narumi-sensei hollered from the front of the class. The classroom sounded like, nay, worse than, a market. With the loud screams and shouting going on, it was a wonder one's eardrums did not burst.

"Class! Behave yourselves!" the class monitor yelled, rapping the rattan end of a feather duster on a table. No one heeded her, and this made her mad. Being the class monitor, she could not erupt into a full-blown rampage; she resorted to growling under her breath instead.

Narumi-sensei watched the dark chaotic clouds rolling about in the already cramped classroom with indifference. That's Class 2B for you. They were renowned for their rebellious streaks and weird attitudes. But he could not dilly-dally any longer, for he had urgent business to see to.

"Please be silent for a moment for me to introduce new students," he finally said, trying his very best to subdue the hubbub. The mention of new students caught their attention immediately.

Hushed silence reigned the class. It was so sudden that a newcomer would definitely experience a nasty shock at the very least. Narumi-sensei cleared his throat, relief evident on his pale features.

"Well, first of all, I need to see if all of you are present. Kusanagi-chan, would you please…?"

Kusanagi Miyako, the class monitor, grumbled in annoyance and shoved her chair backwards. She stood up, her face twisted sourly. Her cerulean eyes scanned the class keenly, mentally counting them all.

"Five are not here," she said in boredom. "Sakura Mikan, Imai Hotaru, Shouda Sumire, Umenomiya Anna and Ogasawara Nonoko are not here."

Narumi-sensei frowned. It was not like those five girls to come late. Then again, he had learned to expect the unpredictable when he was dealing with this bunch of students. Oh well. Better get on before his time is up…

"Okay, as I said before, new students will be entering this class."

A few boos followed this comment as well as several excited murmurs. Narumi-sensei allowed a small smile to grace his face. At least it had piqued their interest.

"Five, to be precise. The first one is Tobita Yuu. Yuu-kun, would you care to come in?"

The blond turned his head expectantly at the door. Many pairs of curious eyes followed his gaze.

The great oaken door opened ever so slowly. The class watched with bated breath. First they saw a blond boy walk in, his hair like of a baby; he wore round spectacles, picturing him as a genius and perhaps, his shyness.

"H-Hello," he said a tad nervously. "I am Tobita Yuu. You may call me Yuu. I hope we can be friends," he looked helplessly at Narumi-sensei. The sensei smiled and gestured for him to sit down in an unoccupied seat.

"Now, the next student is Mochu-kun."

Mochu made his appearance, blurted a short speech and sat down behind Yuu.

"Third, Kokoroyomi-kun."

A dreamy-looking boy appeared, donning a head of tousled dirty blond hair. He bowed and spoke a little about himself before joining his pals.

"Hm…and then, this is Nogi Ruka," Narumi-sensei said, ticking the names off a list. His head jerked up at the sound of screams and squeals. Was trouble brewing again?

He expected someone cooked up a prank again but the reason for the boisterous female squeals was different from what he anticipated. They were screaming at the sight of the new boy, Ruka Nogi. He, too, had blond hair and a pair of teal eyes. But his eyes seem to hold no emotion;** i**n his arms was a cute white rabbit.

"Hello, I am Nogi Ruka. Nice to meet you," he said dully before sauntering over to his friends, earning many coos and loving gazes from the females. He ignored all of them and petted his rabbit.

"And last of all is Hyuuga Natsume," Narumi-sensei concluded, rolling up the piece of paper.

Silence reigned as the entire class watched the door once more. At first nothing happened. Then the screams and squeals made a comeback, twice as loud, if that was possible. Even Narumi-sensei, who was used to their noises, winced in discomfort.

"Class, please... settle down." he said. But his pleading was to no appeal.

"Oh my god! Such a heartthrob!" Miyako squealed. Her eyes turned into hearts. She sounded like that of a hopeless fan girl.

Natsume did nothing. He just stood there, looking all cool. He stole a glance at Miyako, making Miyako blush.

"Is this how a class monitor's supposed to act?" Natsume snapped.

Miyako grimaced and stuttered. "B-but how'd you know I'm class monitor...?" she said, blushing slightly.

Natsume just stared at her, then replied back. "You have a name tag there. It says, _Class Monitor._" he said in a "as-a-matter-of-fact" tone. Miyako shut her pie hole, stumped. Her face was red from embarrassment, and the class laughed.

"Okay, class. Let's settle down now," Narumi-sensei said. "Hyuuga-san, please sit down on the seat beside Iori Tanaka."

Natsume nodded and sat down on his designated chair. He leaned back to relax, took out a manga, and started reading it.

- - - -

"This is all_ your _fault, Mikan!" Hotaru shouted mercilessly at her "so-called best friend" and hit her at the head. Hard.

"Ow! Hotaru, stop! It's not entirely **MY **fault!" Mikan helplessly pleaded her "best friend" to stop hitting her, shielding herself with an arm, but she deliberatedly fails. "B-besides, it's partly YOUR fault, too!"

"What?!" Hotaru scratched Mikan, barely missing her cheek. "It is so NOT my fault!"

Mikan squinted. "I'm not putting all the blame on you, _HOTARU_," was her slick and emotionless reply.

Hotaru blinked hopelessly at Mikan before realizing what she had done. _It's not like me to act this way... this is not rig__ht._ "Mikan, I—"

"_Mikan-chan, Hotaru-chan!"_ Mikan and Hotaru turned to the source of the voice, only to see Umenomiya Anna, Ogasawara Nonoko and Shouda Sumire rushing towards them.

"Guys, you run so _fast!_ Since when did you guys excel in running..?" Anna spat, putting a hand over her chest.

"Yeah... since when..." Nonoko agreed. She received a hard blow on the head. "Ow!! Hotaru-chaaan..."

"Shut up, you hopeless imbecile! It's not as if we can't run faster than we usually do," Hotaru said, glaring at the poor blue-haired girl.

Nonoko gulped. "Hota... calm down. We can always talk about this matter over a—AHH!"

"I hate _tea_!"

"Ah! Stop it!"

Sumire coughed. "...you guys do realize that we're 10 minutes late?"

The 4 girls eyes bulged out. "_Nani?!"_

"Sumire-chan, why didn't you tell us..!" Mikan complained, waving a fist at Sumire. "Doushite, ah! C-chotto matte!"

"C'mon, hurry up! We're going to be late... well, we're late _already_." Sumire said, rolling her eyes. _Sometimes, I wish I have a special power. Well, maybe a power to have the abilities of a cat and a dog?..wishful thinking._

"Hurry, Mikan..!"

"Don't worry, it's Narumi-sensei! Come on..!" Nonoko shouted from afar, waving her arms. "_Hayaku, hayaku, _Mikan-chan!"

"Mou! Chotto matte kudasai..!" Mikan said, fixing her hold on her bag. "Oi—wait up!"

- - - -

"So, what was I saying? Oh, yes. Please get along with your new classmates and _please _try not to make more trouble, understood, Miss Class Monitor?" Narumi smiled knowingly at Miyako, a mischievous glint appeared amidst his violent orbs.

Snickers could be heard. Miyako blushed hard from embarrasment. "Please, sensei... you're making me feel like a lizard or something."

Narumi laughed, shrugging. "Oh, don't fret darling. I'm not saying anything."

"Mou..."

Suddenly, the big and smooth oaken door burst open. Mostly everyone living inside jumped.

"Gomen ne, Narumi-sensei!! We just had a little problem," Mikan said, leaning against the door, as her friends trailed behind her.

"Yeah. _Little_," Hotaru spat. Mikan flinched then glared at the girl in front of her.

"Sometimes I wonder why I consider you as a friend!" Mikan shouted, crossing her arms.

"Whatever."

Narumi coughed. Both girls turned to him. "It's totally okay, girls. Since today's the day when we had our new classmates, I'll let you all off the hook. So please..." 

Mikan fumed. "What?! New students?! What the stud, Narumi-sensei! You know how much _I _hate newbies! They're very booby, ya know," she finished, snorting.

"What did you say?"

Mikan perked up. _Wha? _

"Hey, little girl. You have no right to judge 'newbies' as such."

Red meets brown. At that moment, Mikan felt as if she's at the very pit of hell. She shuddered at the boy's scrutinizing glare. "W-what?"

The raven-haired boy narrowed his eyes into slits. "I said, you have no right to label us as such!" he declared, shoving Mikan.

Mikan yelped. She landed on the cold marble floor. Rubbing her butt, she glared at the boy, hurt evident on her brown eyes. She stood up, grabbing her enemy by the collar.

"How _dare_ you! Y-you... monster!" she glared grudgingly at the person in front of her. She squinted at the mere sight of the boy, then pushed him forcefully. "I hate you!" 

Mikan mustered all her remaining strength before dashing out the door. Her concered friends ran out of the door, trying to catch up with their troubled friend.

The remaining people just stared. Then, Narumi chuckled heartfully.

"Ohoho, Natsume-kun. It seems that you have made a pretty pertinacious enemy," Narumi said, putting his delicate arms on his hips. "Mikan Sakura is hard to falter."

"Tch. Like hell I care. As long as I think I'm stronger, then I'm fine," Natsume said, before standing up. He dusted his uniform, walking towards the door.

"Be careful, though, Natsume-kun. Previous people who dared detest Mikan ended up in the hospital. And if you're lucky you're just wearing a cast," Narumi's serious gaze met Natsume's.

Natsume closed his eyes for a split moment, then opened them. "I know that... but she's just a little girl who doesn't know anything better. C'mon, guys, let's go."

"I'm just reminding you," Narumi shrugged. "Anyways, I didn't really expect you to care."

"Tch."

- - - -

Mikan plopped down on the grass. _I'm such an idiot! Creating a disturbing outburst just like that. But he... he's so annoying! Who the hell does he think he is?!_

"He's someone you shouldn't mess with, onee-chan," the nearby Sakura tree rustled. A boy, about 12, jumped off the tree.

"Hiro-chan!" Mikan exclaimed, grinning slightly.

Hiro approached his sister. "Again with the honorific, onee-chan!"

He sat down beside Mikan. He stole a glance at her before staring up at the clear blue sky. "I hope you remember, but Gramps used to tell us that nature can _feel_ what _we_ feel. I know you and Akito believed that bull crap. But seriously... what's so great about that?

"I know how you felt when he left. Seriously sis, I know for a fact that you cry your eyes out every single day and night of my life. It reeks."

Hiro stared at Mikan's brown orbs. "Sis, I may be very sadistically cute to you, but please, I do care about you. And Akito and everybody else."

Mikan sniffed, tears welling in her eyes. "Hiro..."

"Oi. This doesn't mean I'm gonna be cute all the time."

"Haha, very funny. Speaking of Akito, where is he? Don't tell me you _ditched_ class again!" she said accusingly, pointing a finger at Hiro.

Hiro rolled his red eyes. "Then what do you call the thing you just did? Field-trip?" he checked his watch, then commented. "Crap! Onee-chan, I need to go meet Hanamura by now. That demon wants me to paint walls again. See you later after school. Mom's out, by the way!"

He waved goodbye at his sister, before dashing off. Mikan raised her hand in acknowledgement. "Haah. I didn't know he paints."

"Mikan! Thank goodness we found you! It's a good thing we met Hiro-chan on the way here!"

Mikan lifted her head up. "Oh, hey."

"Why'd you run off like that? Seriously Mikan, I think your training's really paid off," Anna said, grinning foolishly.

"That would be pretty embarassing to me if I just ran off like that," Nonoko said, wiping her sweat with her handkerchief.

"Do you always have to run away all the time?" Sumire said, crossing her arms. "I mean, you run almost everyday."

"I have to agree, Sumire's right. You run in _every single day of your life_," Hotaru said.

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry, all right? It's just that the new kid is getting on my nerves," Mikan said, rolling her eyes. "He's a rude and insensitive jerk. Who is he anyway?"

"They're names are Tobita Yuu, Mochu (and on her computer it says that his last name remains unknown), Yomi Kokoro, Nogi Ruka and the guy you fought, Hyuuga Natsume," Hotaru read. She closed her laptop then kept it in her bag.

"Wait, Mikan, isn't Natsume the same guy you had a crush on when we were kids?" Anna said.

Nonoko punched her palm. "Oh, yeah! But then he suddenly got engaged and never came back!"

Mikan's eyes darkened. "Guys, I think it's best if we don't bring this up again."

Anna and Nonoko paused for a moment, realizing what they had said. "Oh my gosh... Mikan, we're so sorry."

Mikan smiled. "Nah, it's okay. The past is past. He's probably forgotten about me already."

"I guess so..." Anna said.

"But one could never guess!" Nonoko cheerfully dictated.

"Yeah..."

- - - -

(Hyuuga Resident...)

"Hey, dude! Wasn't that Mikan Sakura, your childhood crush?" Kokoro said, pinching Natsume's face. "Hm? Hm?!"

Natsume simply looked agitated, swatting Koko's hand away. "Shut up, Koko. It's not really my fault I left her there. And then."

He sighed, picking up his soda can. Taking a sip from his Mountain Dew, he lounged deeper onto his couch. "Besides, I never wanted to be engaged with that she-devil, Suzaki Haruka," he shuddered at the thought of his blue-haired fiancée grinning at him.

"Suzaki's a terrible thought. I hear she's going to be transferred here in less than a month...?" Ruka said, petting his rabbit.

"Damn! Beware, Kobayashi Academy, the she-devil's on the roll!" The boys laughed at the joke.

"I bet that Suzaki's family just engaged you to her for money. Greedy scumbags!" Koko commented, pointing his middle finger up. "Thinking that they can just lean on to your family, Natsume."

Natsume barely shrugged, fixing his gaze on a cat. "Who knows. But whatever, before I can kiss that disgusting girl, I'd rather die first. Living with that fashion freak is something I don't want to experience."

"I suggest before you worry about Haruka-san, you should stay focused on Mikan... she was pretty surprised there," Yuu said, his glasses sparkled. "After what you did, I'm pretty sure she meant you business. A rival, I mean."

"Yuu's right, Natsume. Now's not the time to worry about Suzu since Mikan probably thinks you're messing with her," Mochu said.

Ruka and Koko nodded in agreement. Natsume stared at his peers; he cracked his knuckles, a twisted grin on his handsome face.

"Well, then. If that's the way she wants it to be, then let's play it old school." 

- -- -

**End of Chapter One.**

I know, I know. "Rah, why'd she just update now?" Oh MY god, did you have to ask? I have a very MAJOR case of writer's fucking block ('scuse me and my choice of words) and school's very ... bugging.

(angrymobangrymobangrymob...)

Oh yah, Hiro and Akito Sakura are Mikan's OC brothers. (MY CHARACTERS, RAWR) Hiro's the red eyed, brown haired guy (12 years old) and his twin, Akito, blue eyes, brown hair. Remember Hoshino? Oh yah, he's a nonentity. Nothing more nothing less. (I said his name was Hoshino Sakura, but now I decided to replace the character with the twins. 'Kay?)

Before I forget, Mikan and co. are 14.

Oh, and thank you lots, Wizdom Goddess, for beta-reading!

And review. PLEASE? -smile- If you wanna see a continuation then I need 6 or more... or... yeah. (i know, i'm being demanding AGAIN ...lol.) Pleaseeee? -puppy dog face- (oh god i wish i was more enthustiastic on these "convince them" things)

Thank y'all for reading!! And reviewing!! Promise I'd love you forever for your NICE reviews! Otherwise, no.

**Xian-pyon!!**


End file.
